The One Where Ben Moves To London
by chandlermellark
Summary: Nineteen year old Ben is moving to London to study law while staying with ex-wife number two, Emily - much to Ross' joy. How will this affect the Geller family? How will it affect twelve year old Emma once her best friend moves away?


Chapter 1

(16.08.2014)

_They're fighting again_ Ben thought as he pressed his ear to the thin wall.

The sound is muffled but he could still hear the shouting voices he had heard many times in his life.

"You can't do this!" He heard Ross shout.

"It's not your decision, Ross. Susan and I have both decided this is the best for him, besides it's what your son wants." Carol replied back calmly while she busied herself in the kitchen.

"It is my decision. He is my son!"

"But he's also mine and he wants to move to London for a better education!"

"Okay he can move to London but he can't live with Emily."

"Emily offered and Ben wanted to get to know his ex-stepmother."

"I think you are putting words in Ben's mouth. No way would Ben want to see Emily."

Ben walked in. "Yes I do Dad. She may have been horrible but she always liked me and she offered to help me find an apartment and that I could stay with her until I find one."

"But. But." Ross never finished his sentence. He stormed out.

"Well, Ben we'd better get packing you're leaving on Friday." Carol said breaking the silence.

* * *

Meanwhile back at apartment 3B Rachel and her 12 year old daughter Emma watched, with bated breath, the finale of Days Of Our Lives. They were disturbed when Ross slammed the front door.

"Ross, are you okay?" Rachel asked not letting her eyes leave the TV.

"I hate Carol! She's trying-" Ross started.

"Ross, I'm sure you're very angry but can you please wait for the commercial break and get me an ice tea?"

"Can I have one too, Mom?"

"Sure, honey. Two ice teas, Ross, and when it's the break you can complain about Carol all you want."

Ross had begun pacing frantically back and forth, muttering mutinously while the television droned dramatically in the background.

"...she just can't do this! He's my son too-"

"ROSS, I SAID COMMERCIAL BREAK."

"Sorry."

"There he is!" squealed Emma, pointing at the screen as her godfather appeared dressed in a white coat.

"He's wearing his shirt backwards," Rachel said, squinting at the screen. "How the hell has he managed that?"

"It's Uncle Joey, mom," Emma pointed out, "Chandler always said he was one of the great mysteries of the universe."

Rachel laughed with her daughter, their eyes still fixated on the screen. Behind them Ross was getting angrier by the second.

_**"Capri, I-" Dr Ramoray started but suddenly got interrupted by an commercial for dental floss.**_

"Ross, it's the break!" Rachel called to her husband who had disappeared into their bedroom to scream. Ross came rushing back, sat down and let rip everything that had happened earlier that day.

"Ben's moving? To live with Emily?" Rachel said.

"Yes, so not only is he moving to the other side of the world, he's staying with my ex-wife!" Ross cried indignantly.

"I don't want Ben to move..." Emma said quietly. Ben had helped her through all the troubles she had been through, she didn't only love him like a brother, she loved him like a best friend. If he moved who would be there to catch her every time she falls?

"When's he leaving?" Rachel asked.

"Friday." Ross whispered.

"Well we should probably go and say bye at the airport!"

"I guess. But what do I say to him?" Ross groaned.

"Uh, how about goodbye? See you later? I'm happy for you?"

"But I'm not happy! How can I be happy for him when he's half way across the planet?"

"Ross, you really gotta accept his decision," Rachel said simply. "Refusing to let him go isn't going to do you any favours."

"Oh yeah? Well how would you feel if Emma decided she wanted to go to India and live with Barry? Would you be happy for her?"

"Who's Barry?" Emma asked.

"Barry was my ex-fiancè," Rachel said quickly, "Yeah but Ross I'd at least try to-"

"You were married before Dad?" Emma said shocked.

Rachel turned to face Emma. "Yes, honey, but so was your father!"

"But he's 'The Divorcer' it's his thing!"

"Who told you about that nickname?" Ross asked.

"Aunt Phoebe told me." Emma explained while Ross sighed. "I know Dad did but I never expected you!"

"Honey do you mind if we talk about this later? In the meantime can you get ready we're going to see Aunt Monica and Uncle Chandler after the show's finished!"

Emma walked out, muttering something about a 'divorce force'.

"Ross, you should at least tell him that you'll be there for him. He needs you right now he's making a huge change in his life."

"Okay but-"

_**"And we're back with Days of our Lives!" A voice said from the TV.**_

"Ross be quiet it's starting! EMMA IT'S STARTING!" Rachel called as her daughter came rushing back into the room.


End file.
